


Winner take all

by gregariousGrandeur



Series: Could You Imagine? [Fire Emblem] [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Mutual Masturbation, Pegging, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregariousGrandeur/pseuds/gregariousGrandeur
Summary: In an effort to one-up you and your teasing, Stahl makes a bet, and promptly loses it.





	Winner take all

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for the Cupid's Arrow event on tumblr! I won't mention my giftee here but yeah! Thanks as always to fire-emblem-drabbles and imaginesforfe for hosting the event!
> 
> Reader has puss-puss, but no gender is mentioned.

You’d always loved to tease Stahl. 

 

Seeing your boyfriend’s adorable face lit up with a blush was one of the most simple, but rewarding, pleasures in life. He was so easy to fluster - a wink here, a gentle touch there, and the man was putty in your hands. Especially when you were affectionate. Telling him he had done a good job in  _ just _ the tone that you knew made him think of less innocent times, or pressing your lips to his cheek just a little longer than was necessarily normal - it all drove him wild.

 

Which was how it had all started.

 

You’d teased and pushed all night long while the two of you were out in town, having a couple drinks with some friends. Touching his thigh under the table while you took a swig of your own drink, and retracting your hand before anyone could notice. You’d questioned in a gentle voice if he was okay - why had he jumped so suddenly? The concern in your voice and in your expression belied the amusement in your eyes. With his knack for reading others (even while tipsy), you’d had no doubts he knew exactly what was going on. 

 

However, instead of silently enduring your teasing and retaliating later, Stahl had immediately stood up, paid for his drink and yours, and decided to call it quits for the night. His silence the whole walk home had scared you. Had you finally gone too far? Had you pushed the love of your life beyond his limits, and finally made him so angry he wouldn’t talk to you? 

 

However, the moment that the door shut behind you, his lips found their way to yours, his hands gripping at the cloth on your hips.

 

“Don’t…  _ do that _ .” He breathed heavily, words whispered so close to your lips that you could feel them being formed. “Why do you always have to tease me like this?”

 

You couldn’t help the smile that formed on your face as he pressed his forehead against yours.

 

“Because you make it so ea~sy!” You teased, intertwining one of your hands with his. “And you look so cute when you’re flustered.”

 

“I… I bet you couldn’t stand if I teased  _ you _ !” Stahl declared, pulling back as he stared at you with determination. 

 

Even if his palms were sweaty. 

 

“Oh?” You asked, raising one eyebrow. Curious to see where this was heading, you took a step forward, to match the one he took back. “And what do you mean by that?”

 

“I mean… I bet if I teased you, you wouldn’t be able to stand it like I can.” Looking away for the briefest of seconds, Stahl nodded. “In fact, I bet on it!”

 

“A bet?” You asked, interest sparking in your eyes. “Like, an official one?”

 

“Uhm… yes…?” 

 

“Then how about this -” You hummed, gently moving your intertwined hands up so you could kiss Stahl’s knuckles. “We have a little contest. You tease me, and I tease you. The first one to cum loses.”

 

With a gulp, Stahl nodded.

 

“And the wager?”

 

You hummed in thought, taking a moment to ponder just what it was you wanted.

 

“Well… If I win, I get to do what  _ I  _ want to do to you. And if  _ you _ win, you get to do what you want to do to me.”

 

“Unless one of us uses the safeword?”

 

“Unless one of us uses the safeword!” You nodded, an eager smile on your face. “As always.”

 

“Alright… it’s a deal.”

* * *

  
  
  


You gasped as Stahl’s fingers curled inside of you, pressing up against the spot that he knew would drive you wild. 

 

Okay… perhaps this bet wasn’t going to be as easily won as you’d thought. 

 

However, the pumping of your hand was fast, and with the added twisting of your wrist… you could feel Stahl twitch in your hand as you moaned his name. It seemed to be taking all of his effort not to topple, not to lose in the face of victory that he was so clearly desperate to reach. You had no doubts he didn’t care about the actual prize that was involved - your love just wanted to prove his point.

 

However, by the amount of precum that was leaking out of his tip, you knew he wasn’t far off from bursting. Just a little further and… 

 

“A-ah!” Stahl gasped, bucking his hips up into your hand as both of his grasped the sheets. 

 

“Good boy!” You praised, continuing to stroke him at the same relentless pace as before as you cooed to him in the tone that drove him wild. “Come on, empty for me sweetie! You’re doing  _ so well _ .”

 

With a shudder, Stahl pulled away from your touch, collapsing on the bed with a huff. Taking the time to gently rub his thigh with your soiled hand, you stood up and grabbed a cloth from the bedside table. Wiping your hand off, you smiled and pressed a kiss to Stahl’s lips.

 

“Alright…” Stahl sighed, running a hand through his hair. Biting the bullet seemed the best option. “What did you want to do?”

 

“Well, I’m going to tease you more.”

 

“...what?” 

 

“I said, I’m going to tease you more.” You clarified, speaking just a bit louder as though he hadn’t heard you, although you knew full well he did. “Well, I suppose it will be less teasing and more ‘me pounding you into the mattress’ than anything.”

 

“I…” Stahl gaped, face bright crimson as he blinked. He was no stranger to the kind of fun the two of you would be having - this certainly wasn’t the first time. However, when you had said  _ anything _ , he expected something that… well, would give you more pleasure. 

 

“Oh, you’re thinking about me getting off, aren’t you?” You asked, smiling as you pulled out a length of rope from a box under your bed. “Don’t worry, this is more than pleasurable for me.”

 

“Now…” Gently tapping Stahl’s thigh, you began putting on the harness for your strapon. “Come get on the edge of the bed for me, head to the side so I can hear you.”

 

“Okay…” 

 

Crawling to the edge of the bed, Stahl laid on his stomach so that he was bent at the waist, his ass on display. You smiled, and ran a hand over it, your thumb gently rubbing against his skin as he wiggled around to adjust himself.

 

“Now, arms behind your back love.” You said once Stahl was done adjusting. Once his arms were back, you used the rope to tie his hands together. “Now, what’s the safeword again?”

 

“Pineapple.”

 

“Good!” You smiled, grabbing a bottle of lube. “Now, you use it if you need to, even if you just need a minute to breathe.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“That’s what I like to hear.” You laughed, giving Stahl a quick smack on the ass, just to see him jump and hear his gasp of surprise. “I love you, even if it was a bet, thank you for letting me do this.”

 

“Of course… I love you too.” Stahl smiled, craning his neck to give you a grin before he flopped back down on the bed.

 

With an appreciative smile, you gently rubbed the small mark you left on Stahl’s ass, before preparing him for a long night of pounding him into the mattress. 


End file.
